Heartbeat
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: What will happen if she goes to meet him? Will her fears be validated? Will the throbbing sensation in her heart be validated! Scene . Rated to be Safe!


**Hi!! Happy (almost) New Year everybody! I'm actually supposed to be working on my other story right now but i couldn't resist doing this instead. Ok now i know that this is pretty short, its another one of my scenes. Can you guess who it is this time? :D Well i did it all from her point of view, but she isn't telling the story. It's short but passionate. Please comment and review!! It really helps me to get feedback! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA AND I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS! IT IS PURELY FANMADE!**

* * *

She checked her hair one more time. She had set it free, letting it fall loosely down her back. It had a slight wave to it and she had taken to strands from either side of her face and pulled them back, securing them behind her head with a small clip. She wore no make up. Her skin was pale like the moon, matching pleasantly with her light, gentle eyes that were blue like the ocean. She had pulled her hair back, away from her face, her hair was golden, as if spun from rays of sunlight. Together these features painted the very picture of elegance. She sighed and exited the room with a few swift steps. She gently lifted the hem on her dress before descending the stairs. It was a simple but elegant dress, a fitted top that clung to her chest and had no straps. At her waist a long skirt billowed out towards the floor. What was unique about her dress was that the color faded from a rosy pink at the top, to a simple white color at the bottom. As she made her way quickly down the stairs, a small ball of fear formed inside her. She couldn't help being nervous, though she did not know why.

She stepped through the door to the open floor of the throne room; he was there, waiting for her. All the fear and nervousness melted away, leaving sheer bliss in its place. She felt as though she was walking on air and looking down from the clouds as she surveyed the room. He had lit the entire room with candles; a large blue rug covered most of the floor. She approached him and curtsied politely, he bowed to her in return. He wore a white buttoned shirt and emerald green coat and pants. He slipped his hand into hers and placed his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, holding her there for a moment. She placed his hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. They were a deeper blue, like the night sky. His hair was also blonde but his was more the color of desert sand at twilight.

After a brief pause, a pause that she would have given anything to prolong, they were off. He led her gently around the floor. Gliding carefully, gracefully through the room. After a long time of simple, blissful gliding he took her hand and spun her gently outward and twirled her. Then he drew her in closer than before. She draped both of her arms around his neck, a light glow shining off of her left hand and reflecting onto his back. In turn he wrapped both of his hands around her waist so that his hands were on her hips and his arms made an "X" across her back. She came to rest her cheek against his shoulder and he pressed his lips to the top of her head and rested there. He pulled her close and kept her there. A smile stretched across her face, she felt so secure in his arms. They were so warm that it reminded her of when she was a little girl. Her mother used to hold her in her arms at night before she went to sleep.

Everything about this moment, about him, was perfect. The gentle swaying movement of their bodies, the steady beating of his heart, the way his hands drew her ever closer, never wanting to let to. She slowly tilted her head up to his. His eyes met hers; his were alive with so many emotions. The warmth and love that poured from them filled her heart to the brim; it was so full of his love for her that she barely had room for her love for him. Her love grew with every heartbeat and soon it was so great there was only one way to express it. Luckily he shared her idea; she leaned up, rising to her tiptoes under her dress for she wore no shoes. He in turn leaned down until their lips gently brushed each other. Then he leaned in and he kissed her, deeply, passionately. Although she was expecting it, the kiss still surprised and shocked her. Her blood boiled and rushed to her cheeks painting them a bright scarlet, her heart pounded and her hands rushed through his hair. They ran through his silky locks time and time again, grabbing them, moving them, enjoying the feel as they slid between her fingers. She tried to inhale as much of his scent as he could, his wonderful scent that came straight from the trees of Ordon Forest. His own hands ran wild. They rushed up and down her back, rubbing and pressing against her bare skin. She felt him slide his hands under her hair and grasp her head. His hands, so cool against her flushed face, pulled her closer. They pulled each other closer and the kiss grew more passionate, they both became aware of a burning sensation of the backs of their left hands. Their eyes were closed but they could still see the blinding flashes that their Triforces generated. Finally he pulled away, ever so slightly. There they stood, under the light of the moon, panting heavily, arms around each other, hair in a wild, rumpled mess, hands, hearts and lungs burning. And in that moment, she knew.

**So what'd you think? Please comment and review!**

**Inspiration: A scene from Twilight (the book not the movie) and just a little bit from the dancing scene of Beauty and the Beast.**

**(i do not claim ownership to either of those either!!)**


End file.
